


Surprise

by Flerkin_Marvelous



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bonding, Embarrassment, F/M, I wrote this in 2012 I can't remember everything sorry :), Romance, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flerkin_Marvelous/pseuds/Flerkin_Marvelous
Summary: SG1 are on an archaeological mission. Sam is missing Martouf/Lantash with some embarrassing side effects.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was a competition piece for another group I write in.  
> 

“Welcome to the wonderful world of PX977093 kiddies” Jack addressed his team, “What?” He asked as he noted the various looks that currently adorned his teams faces which varied from here we go again to has this guy lost it? The Colonel smiled and started to take in the surrounding area. Sand, sand & more sand “The snakeheads would love this place” he muttered quietly to himself but still saw the famous one eyebrow lift on Teal’c. “Did I say that out loud?” Jack grinned to the rather large Jaffa that had become one of his closest friends. “Indeed you did O’Neill” Teal’c answered honestly, “I believe this would be one of those self message moments O’Neill” the Jaffa continued. “That’s note to self T” Jack corrected, but he had to agree “Note to self, watch what you say when you’re with your best friend that has ears that would make sonar redundant walking within half a mile of you”, he made sure he only thought that one. Wouldn’t want to upset the big guy now would we?

 

Jack continued to survey the area, nothing unusual, looked like any other regular looking desert, but that sky, well, that was out of this world. He laughed to himself, “Out of this world, that’s a good one” he mumbled and ignored the look he was now receiving from Teal’c. The sky looked like it was just one big rainbow. Teal’c looked to the sky, “Our people call it Udajeet, its closet translation is eye of the sun” he explained, “It never fails to, I believe the phrase is, amaze me” He smiled, “That one fits T, that one definitely fits” O’Neill agreed. “We’ll be staying here for a while people as I doubt Daniel is going to make a record breaking collecting of the rocks and bricks so let’s make camp” O’Neill said to the team as he removed his backpack from his back and dropped it into the sand. “That is sample collection Jack” Daniel corrected “Come on Daniel, you know the Colonel doesn’t have a scientific bone in his body. I mean, it’s not like he’s MacGyver or something now is it” Sam laughed as jack rolled his eyes and shook his head while sighing. “You know Major. If you help Daniel with his rocks we could be back home in record time and attend that bbq that the civvies have planned. I don’t usually like these shin digs, but burgers and steak mixed with an ice cold beer sounds reeaallly tempting” he said with a big grin. “Got it, Daniel, Rocks, cow and beer. Well, I guess that means you’re putting up the tents then” She smirked as she walked by the Colonel and followed Daniel over the sand dune to the ruins that the M.A.L.P. had located when it was sent through in the early hours before the team had even got to the base.

 

Daniel was all hyped up as usual; ruins really seemed to push all the right buttons with the archaeologist.  
Sam finally caught up to Daniel who was having a field day collecting samples, “Ok Daniel, the Colonel Reeaallly wants to go to the bbq. His words not mine. So I’m here to help with the samples”. Daniel smiled “Yeah that really sounds like Jack. No offense Sam but I would like to do this myself, I have a system and I don’t want to screw it up. Just sit down over there and have a rest, you been looking a little out of sorts lately”. Sam sighed and plonked herself down on what looked very much like a chair, which had Daniel snickering and went on to explain that it was some sort of fertility chair. That little snippet of information had Sam promptly jumping up and moving to a pile of rocks that used to be a wall, which had Daniel guffawing out loud. “I’m going to take a nap” Sam stated, rather annoyed at this point. She had a very short fuse these days and didn’t know why. She wasn’t looking forward to the bbq, but she was looking forward to seeing her dad and Selmak. From what she had heard quite a few of the Tok’Ra were going to be attending as they were “intrigued by the ritual” as Delek had put it. She closed her eyes and drifted off without any problem what so ever. The trouble was when she was asleep. Every time she fell asleep she saw Martouf’s face. The agony as he begged her to kill him. The peaceful look on his face as he lay dead in her arms. It was usually at this point she woke up. Today though was different. Whether or not it was the planet, some strange affect of the furling ruins or just the fact her subconscious knew she had company she didn’t know, but her dream began to morph into something else.

 

Sam was walking through the Tok’Ra tunnels, beaming with joy. She was wearing a beautiful pink plain silk gown that nipped in at the waist and flared out into a wonderful full skirt. Jewells dripped from her, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires. She even wore a diamond tiara. A veil covered her face and flowed the length of her body. Delek suddenly appeared at her side and outstretched his arm in front of him and she was amazed with herself as she picked up her own arm and placed her hand on top of his. They walked through the tunnels together and when they entered a very large hall with what looked like the whole Tok’Ra congregation she realised that this was Martouf/Lantash, Rosha/Jolinar’s union ceremony. She heard a voice in the distance “Sam? Sam? Are you ok?” slowly she awoke from her sleep and looked dreamily at Daniel who was shaking her gently. “Are you ok?” he asked again, “You’re crying” “I am? Just an old memory. A very happy memory” She smiled. Daniel looked at her and smiled sadly “Martouf?” “Yes. Our. Or rather, his and Jolinar’s wedding day. “Oh” “I’m ok Daniel, really I am. I just. Miss him” She sighed and laughed a tearful laugh. “Oh god if the Colonel see’s me like this I’ll be sent home for being an over emotional female” “I won’t tell if you don’t” Daniel smiled “Go back to sleep, I promise not to wake you unless you start screaming” he laughed. She laughed with him. Daniel was so easy to be around. He never made judgement. Never made fun, well usually never, and he was there as a shoulder to cry on if need be. She soon drifted off again.

 

Sam was in her or rather Jolinar’s/Rosha/Martouf & Lantash’s marital chamber. Martouf smiled lovingly at his mates as he traced the back of his finger down her cheek and slowly down her neck. He hooked the neckline of her bridal gown and pulled it gently down over her shoulder with a smile. Sam remembered blushing as Martouf lowered her bodice and gently suckled at her breast causing her to gasp with pleasure. “Um. Sam? I think you best wake up” Daniel grinned. “If you get any louder Jack’s going to think we’re going at it” He laughed. “Oh. My. God. Was I?” “Um. Shall we say it sounded like you were having a whale of a time and leave it at that” he laughed. “Hey kids, how’s it going down there?” O’Neill shouted as he slid down the sand dune. “Hell. That was close” Daniel winked while nudging Sam with his elbow. “Too close” Sam smiled embarrassed. It was only in that moment did she realise that she was in love with a ghost. “Hey Carter. What’s up?” O’Neill asked as he walked into the dig site. “Headache” she lied. How do you tell your commanding officer that you’re in love with a dead guy that just happens to be a Tok’Ra too? And that you’re having very racy dreams about a past life that wasn’t even yours? She knew that that one word (headache) would terrify the Colonel and no other questions would be asked. Women problems as O’Neill called it were something he did not deal with. He smiled a forced smile and walked away “Hey Daniel, how long you gonna be?” “Should be finished early morning. Don’t worry Jack, you won’t miss the bbq” He laughed “It’ll move a lot faster if you just leave me alone” “Hey, I know when I’m not wanted. Carter, back to camp. Sleep it off eh?” he sighed and walked off. “Good idea” Sam muttered sarcastically under her breath. “Hey Sam?” “Yes Daniel?” “May I suggest you dream in mute and not surround sound” Sam glared at him and walked off before she decided to thump him. Might be a hard one to explain to the brass at her court martial. “Sorry General but I was in the middle of a reeaallly good dream and....Don’t really want to think about that one” she sighed and headed to her tent while making a mental note that she was not going to fall asleep.

 

 

“Welcome home SG1” General Hammond said over the loud speaker as the team walked down the ramp. “Head to the shower’s. Debriefing in one hour” He added. Debriefing didn’t take long. How much can you say about a multicoloured planet and rocks? “You’ve got a little down time until the bbq tonight. May I suggest you take a nap Major Carter? You look like you’ve been up all night” General Hammond suggested worriedly. He’d never seen the Major look this bad. Well. Not since Martouf died. He sighed “Why didn’t they ever get together?” He thought. He shook himself out of his reverie and headed to his office to write up his report.

 

 

 

Sam walked into her living room and slumped onto her couch. It’s a good job she and Daniel were such good friends as her dreams could have caused a lot of trouble for her today. She needed to clear her head before she went back to base for the bbq. She tiredly raised herself up off of the couch and made her way to the bathroom, this time for a cold shower. The phone rang but she let it go to answer phone. She didn’t need any distractions if she was going to sort herself out before the party tonight, She listened as the answer phone picked up the message and smiled as her father left her a message stating he’d see her later.

 

Once she had finished her shower she made her way into her bedroom and over to her closet to find something to ware for the bbq. She didn’t want anything to fancy, but she didn’t want to look like it was in her sloppies either. She settled on the never failing little black dress. Fixed her makeup and hair. Put on her favourite pair of pumps and made her way back to the office so to speak.

 

SG1 arrived at Cheyenne mountain more or less at the same time but were not allowed to enter. “What the hell’s going on “O’Neill shouted at the poor guard who just kept repeating “Generals orders Sir “O’Neill was just about to contemplate felling the lieutenant just for being annoying when General Hammond and General Carter exited the mountain and beckoned for SG1 to follow them to a small clearing around the side of the mountain.

They stopped dead as they turned the corner as they took in the sight in front of them. The trees around the perimeter were lit up with fairy lights, a great big brick barbeque was more or less front and centre and there were chairs and tables to seat a hundred or so people. “I thought this was a small affair Jake” O’Neill scowled as he looked suspiciously at his friend. “A hundred fifty is a small affair Jack” Jake smiled. “A Hundred fifty?” Jack repeated in shock “Yup. Oh and Jack?” “Jake?” “Did you remember our surprises?” “Yes Jake” Jack answered as if he were a child talking to his dad.

 

The guests started to arrive slowly and said there polite hello’s before taking their seats. Each table sat four people, two Tok’Ra and Two Tau’Ri and Jack had noticed everyone who had ever had an argument was seated with one another and he soon found himself sat ahead of a table with Delek in front of him. “This is an unusual ritual” Delek stated trying to make peace with the leader of the team he would be dealing with a lot more than he would like. O’Neill smiled a polite smile and took a swig of his beer. "Grin and bare it "A little voice told him and pretty soon he was chatting away with the man he had nearly knocked out a couple of months ago. 

“Where’s my Sammy Jack?” Jake asked. He was starting to get worried. Sam usually loved a party.”I think she went over to the tree line. Not been the same since we got back from PX977093” Jack answered. Truth be told he’d not paid much attention to the details until this moment in time. Jake traced the tree line with his eyes until he spied his daughter sat under a tree nursing a drink then made his way over to her. “Please join me at the party Sammy. Selmak, Jack and I have a surprise for you” he smiled. Sam smiled as she took her father’s hand; he helped her to her feet and walked her over to his table. “Jack it’s time” he said and the two made their way to what passed as a stage. “Um people?”Jack called for attention as he tapped the microphone. He received no answer, everyone carried on with their conversations, so he bowed his head, when he raised it again “I believe Jack called for your attention!” Kanan said and smiled serenely to a field full of shocked people and the sound of glasses breaking as a few shocked people dropped them. “Oh, we’re not stopping there “he laughed and beckoned to a man wearing a hoody to join them on stage. “Sammy. This one’s for you” Kanan smiled as he tugged at the man’s hood revealing Martouf/Lantash. “Martouf has been under cover and staying with Jack and I at our cabin. Long story. Will tell you another time” Kanan finished. Sam just stood there in shock as she took in everything, and then promptly passed out.

 

 

 

Sam awoke in her house with a very worried Martouf/Lantash, Selmak and her father. “I’m so sorry Sammy. We should have told you long ago but the nature of the mission was very sensitive” Jacob explained. “I know I have some explaining to do but I’ll leave that for tomorrow. Tonight is for you, Lantash and Martouf. Don’t give him too much trouble ok? He was following orders from the Tok’Ra and our President. He can’t talk about it so leave him alone ok kid?” Sam merely nodded for fear of saying something she would regret until she calmed down. Jacob patted her on her arm and worriedly got up to leave “She’s not going to forgive me Sel” “She will my friend. Give her time” Selmak soothed her host as she gave him a hug. “See you tomorrow Sammy” he called as he went through the door.

 

Martouf smiled warily “Am I in the puppy house?” Martouf asked causing Sam to laugh “That’s dog house and no, you’re not in the dog house” she smiled as she got up off of her couch and walked over to the man she loved. “You know, I had an interesting conversation with Daniel Jackson” He smiled as he took her in his arms, Sam blushed. “Daniel you’re a dead man “she hissed embarrassed.” I was wondering how you would feel about starting where your dream left off, I can guess as Daniel mentioned something about our union” Martouf smiled as he started to kiss Sam’s neck with feather light kisses causing her to moan softly. He slid the dress down over her shoulders and starting suckling at her breast just as he had in Sam’s dream, only this time she didn’t wake up. Martouf continued to kiss Sam as he moved down her body, removing the dress as he went. Lantash took control and picked Sam up in his arms taking her swiftly into the bedroom, slowly lowering her onto the bed he kissed her passionately “We have missed you our Samantha” he sighed as he laved her gently causing her to writhe in pleasure. Sam held him tight to her body as he tasted her and soon she was crying out in her release.

 

Lantash smiled victoriously as he moved back up her body and capturing her lips once more. He slid a finger deep within her and massaged her gently causing her breath to quicken. He laughed as Sam rolled him over onto his back and started to repeat what he had done to her. It was his turn to gasp in delight as she took him into her mouth, circling her tongue around him she felt him harden and grinned.

Crawling cat like up his body he watched her in anticipation, he didn’t have to wait long as Sam lowered herself onto him, she moved down his hardened shaft in painfully slow motion causing Lantash much frustration, “We have been apart too long to be moving at such a painful pace my love” he grinned and flipped her onto her back once more, moving deep within her time and time again until he had her crying out once more, soon after he was crying out with his own release. “We have missed you our love” He said once more and the two soon fell asleep in one another’s arms dreaming of a future that they should have had a long time ago.


End file.
